mis locuras
by Nana Cullen Rathbone
Summary: esto es simplemente una de mis locuras que e echo mientras estaba aburrida en mi casa sin saber que hacer espero que se rian un rato


_EMMETT CULLEN VEN AQUÍ AHORA_ se escucho retumbar el grito de Rosalie por toda la casa ella sabia bien que no era necesario gritar que tan solo un suave susurro bastaría pero como Emmett siempre se hacia el tonto Abia que gritarle para que responda

Rosalie siempre decía "este chico me saca canas verdes"

Emmett se hizo el tonto y subió con toda la paciencia la escalera hasta el cuarto que compartía con su querida esposa

_ ¿que hice?_ pregunto con un tono de vos calmado

-como que hice ya lo sabes bien no me venga con que no sabes _dijo Rosalie con un enfado en la voz muy notable

_no, no lo se si podrías ser tan amable de decírmelo_ dijo tan paciente que daba rabia

_o no me digas que no fuiste tu el que se puso mi ropa pedazo de idiota_

_ yo no fui _ dijo Emmett conteniendo la carcajada

_Emmett tu cara de querer salir corriendo te delata ahora dime ¿Por qué rayos te pusiste mi ropa?_ dijo Rosalie mas calmada

_es que Jasper me jugo una apuesta y yo perdí asíque el castigo era ponerme ropa de mujer y como no me dejaron ponerme ni la de Bella ni la de Alice me tuve que poner la tuya lo siento cielo yo no quería pero me obligaron _dijo con la cabeza gacha y con genuino arrepentimiento en la voz

_no pasa nada amor ven vamos de caza ya tengo sed_

_vamos ya quiero cazar yo también_

Haci los dos locos se fueron de caza mientras en un lugar de por hay se encontraban Bella, Edward y Reneesme pasando un estupendo día familiar

La niña corría detrás de una mariposa mientras los padres estaban sentados mirándola con amor y cariño tanto que tuvieron que pasar para que ella este ahora con ellos

En otro lugar Carlisle y Esme disfrutaban de la soledad y el tiempo de paz estando juntos sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie haciendo cosas que no nombrare porque son prohibidas para menores de 18 años jaja ya se imaginan las que tienen una mente pervertida

Mientras que las otras parejas disfrutaban Jasper sufría ya que su querida Alice lo arrastraba de tienda en tienda el la amaba, la ama y la amara por siempre pero muchas veces lo cansa y aunque sea vampiro hay veces que se siente agotado y no tiene ganas de hacer nada de nada

_vamos Jasper te prometo que solo serán 10 tiendas mas_

_no ya estoy arto de compra mejor volvamos a casa y tu ya sabes_

_u que pervertido mi militar amado vamos eso me gusto _

Haci esta linda y joven pareja se fueron a su casa mejor ni decir lo que tenían planeado

Todos los Cullen disfrutaban su día en parejas menos Jacob que se encontraba en algún lugar que ni idea donde queda de el no tengo idea donde esta, con quien esta ni que hace

Bueno mejor me callo hablo demasiado no creo pero bue es mi costumbre hablo como loro

Que les digo a ya se si te gusta escribir no tengas miedo de hacerlo no dejes que las criticas te hundan siempre sigue adelante mírame a mi muchas personas me critican mi forma de ser se burlan de que me encante leer y escribir pero yo no les ago caso y sigo descostrando que soy mejor que ellos que soy única que me importa un bledo lo qe digan de mi yo nunca cambiare siempre seré como yo quiero ser

No me gusta andar con noviecitos ni nada de eso para que si no es el tiempo primero tengo que estudiar

No me gusta aparentar ser mas grande de lo que soy tengo trece años y debo disfrutar mi niñez

Se imaginan un mundo donde todos sean iguales que aburrido que seria

Ya me callo para un segundo no seas impaciente me encanta hablar

Se claro no estoy loca bueno si pero solo un poco no me digas nada ya me callo me callo iufa mejor me voy no mejor no y las torturo un rato mas a si estas leyendo esto es porque tu quieres si no te gusta no pasa nada pero ahórrense los comentarios ofensivos yo siempre dije si no degusta algo no le doy ni cinco de bollilla y no le pongo comentarios malos porque a mi no me guste no significa que alguna otra persona le va a gustar

Cierto día Bella Swan de Cullen paseaba junto a su esposo Edward Cullen los dos tortolos estaban tan distraídos en su mundo que no se dieron que una ovni (objeto volador no identificado) callo a cien metros de donde estaban y de hay salieron tres extraterrestres que andaban haciendo turismo cuando vieron a los dos vampiros que disfrutaban de un rato de paz les sacaron fotos ya que era la primera vez que veían a una pareja de vampiros luego volvieron a la nave y partieron a su mundo donde le enseñaron sus fotos a todos allí

Emmett Cullen esta castigado por Haver echo llorar a Ness pero el no tenia la culpa el culpable había sido Jasper que le mando ondas de miedo y terror a la pequeña mientras Emmett le así caras raras a Ness

Jacob casi lo mato y Rosalie lo castigo por semana y media

Pero que podía hacer Emmett encerrado en una habitación solo por una semana mas que ponerse a pensar preguntas pavas

¿Por qué se le dice perro al perro?

¿Por qué los hombres son hombres y las mujeres son mujeres?

¿Qué es el Facebook? ¿Como se usa? ¿Para que sirve?

¿Por qué Edward es tan serio?

¿De que color es el agua?

¿Qué es fanti ficción?

¿Por qué siempre me castigan a mí?

¿Quién es Débora? ¿Por qué pienso en ella y ni siquiera se quien rayos es?

A ya se Débora o como le dicen nana es una tierna chica de 13 años que le encanta leer y escribir es de Argentina y esta orgullosa de serlo es medio hiperactiva pero nunca tanto como Alice

Le encanta el chocolate y el helado también ir a la playa, todo lo que sea dulce, las frutas, viajar, soñar, jugar, escuchar música, cantar, actuar, bailar y le encantaría hacer una linda amistad con cada una de ustedes porque no le dan una oportunidad y charlan con ella les aseguro que las ara reír a mas no poder ya que esta loca eso si ni se les ocurra meterse con sus dos grandes amores CREPUSCULO y RBD si no la matara muajjaja

Escribí esto porque ando aburrida y quería divertirme un rato espero que allá sido de su agrado y que el día que me anime a subir un One Shot de verdad lo lean bye

Y espero que también les allá servido para conocerme un poquito mas hay muchas cosas de mi que ni yo conozco


End file.
